That cruel thing called fate
by blizard
Summary: My first X-men fanfic. Full of romance and action. Please read and review. Logan OC! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to everyone who's reading. Okay so I haven't ****written a story for fanfiction in years. Things got a little hectic, so I'm a little rusty. This is also my first X-men fanfic. Please enjoy and PLEASE read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, I only own Jenna Ross.**

Things never go the way we want them to. Life has this cruel joke of having unexpected twists and turns. Yet everything seems to work out okay in the end, well sometimes at least. If you're lucky.

My name is Jenna Ross and life and fate was my enemy. I had a simple normal life. I went to high school and graduated with honors. I was in the gymnastics team and won a few medals. I wasn't popular, but not a geek either. It was pretty good. After high school I attended UCLA, majoring in Geography. The only subject in life that actually made sense. I also had a boyfriend named Angus Pratt. We were entering our 2 year anniversary. Jip, life had been pretty good back then, until that cruel thing called fate stepped in. I was only 24.

My friends and I were in the mess hall when it happened. The day my brain exploded unleashing force-field upon force-field. Every field hit the students around me. It made the windows shatter then brake and threw the tables against the walls. I tried to make it stop, but all I could do was scream from the pain until I passed out. I lost everything that day. My life, my friends, my family even Angus. Like I said fate is my enemy.

I was sitting in an oval shaped office of Professor Charles Xavier. The head master and founder of Professor Charles Xavier's school for the gifted (Humph! A gift they call it) or mutant high for short. I was staring at my reflection in the mirror. My dark brown hair was resting neatly on my shoulders. My eyes were a mix of yellow and brown. I had light skin, a few shades darker than pale. Jip still looks like me and I don't feel like myself anymore. It's like I'm a stranger.

My parents were sitting in the two seats next to me. Both looked nervous or scared I couldn't really tell. The Professor was seated behind his desk staring at us. "So Jenna how are you feeling?" he asked. He was a very kind man. "Okay I guess" I could hear my mom's uneven breathing next to me. "Have you been having headaches or any other symptoms?""Nope, not since the incident" I replied flatly. I didn't mean to be rude to him, it was my parents fault. They insisted I stay here where I could do no harm to others. Like I was a monster or a ticking time bomb ready to explode.

"Thank you for taking her" my dad said. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, we didn't know what to do" my mom threw in. The Professor just nodded. After a few goodbyes to my parents I was left alone with the Professor. "So what's going to happen now?" I asked. "Good heavens child. You talk as if your life is over" I just shrugged. "You have an amazing gift and in time you will learn to control it""But why did it happen so late?""That my dear I don't know, but try to be positive okay?"I couldn't help but smile at his kindness. "Sure" I replied.

The Professor showed me around while the students were in class. Since I was older than many students I would have to get private classes with the teachers and decide if I wanted to teach here or go my own way. We ended the tour at my room where I was supposed to stay. "I bunked you up with one of our friendliest students. She will help you with everything you need""Thank you" I said.

When he left I began unpacking. My roommates stuff was already there so I tried to avoid her side of the room. "Hi there!" a voice suddenly said behind me which made me jump of fright. "_I didn't hear the door open"_ "I'm Kitty you must be my new roommate" She extended her hand and I shook it. "I'm Jenna""So where are you from?""Uh, California""Really? That's nice" Oh great this is going to turn out to be 20 questions. "How old are you?""I'm 24" She frowned. "Aren't you a little old to be new?""Uh, yeah I'm a late bloomer" She started giggling. There was about a half a minute pause before Kitty started again. "So what's your power?""I don't know really yet. I think its force-fields or something." I was being honest. "And what about you? Do you turn invisible or appear out of nowhere?" Kitty gave a small laugh. "No I can walk through walls" "_That explains why I didn't hear the door"_ Kitty smiled at me and helped me unpack.

After half an hour we were done surprisingly. "I would like you to meet my friends if you want to?" Not wanting to hurt her feelings I agreed. It wasn't far. The kids were in a large living room doing homework and watching T.V. Kitty pointed towards the couple cuddled together on a huge love seat. They waved as we got closer. "Hi guys this is Jenna she's new" They seemed friendly enough. The girl with the white streak in her hair was named Rogue and the boys name was Bobby. They were a cute couple, but they made me think of Angus. We chatted for about an hour and they were actually very interesting. Bobby had the power of ice and was here since he was young. Rogue had an ability to suck out your powers through her skin that is why she wore gloves. As I got to know them better I noticed that Rogue and I shared the same sort of pain. I knew then that we would be friends.

They all left to make ready for bed which left me sitting alone in the quiet living room. I flipped through the channels, but since I never actually watched T.V I instantly got bored. I decided to get myself some warm milk to make myself sleep easier. I walked slowly, my mid was deep in thought. As I rounded a corner I smashed into what felt like a brick wall, but when I looked up I saw a man glaring at me. He was wearing a white vest with ripped jeans and his hair was messy.

"Watch where you're going" he said angrily. "Jeez sorry" I shot back in my most cocky attitude. "Shouldn't you be in bed" he scowled. "Since when did I have a curfew?" His face got red at my remark and I thought he was going to yell, but then the color in his face died down. "You new?""Yes and thirsty" I said still laying on the floor. "Oh sorry let me help you up" He picked me up easily with one hand. "The kitchens down the hall""Thanks" I said and walked away, but stopped half way. "Um can you show me where what is?" I said embarrassed to ask. I didn't want to mess up the kitchen.

He looked uncomfortable the replied. "Okay" He didn't say much just stared at me while looking out of place. "You scared I'll bite you or something?" I asked when I got my milk. "I'm just not use to juveniles asking me favors." I snorted. "Listen buddy I'm not a juvenile. I'm 24" He suddenly looked confused. "Then why are you here?" I just shrugged not actually knowing myself. His expression shot back into anger. He walked around the table and grabbed me by the arm. "What the hell!""Come with me" he said bluntly.

**So that's my first chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please review. It makes me write faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks to everyone for reading and for the positive reviews. I really appreciate it. In the last chapter I noticed that my border lines didn't show and I'm really sorry for that. I hope it shows this time. Okay now back to my story: In chapter1 we left were Logan lost his temper (again) and grabbed Jenna by the arm. Here is chapter 2.**

**And again: I don't own X-men.**

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What the hell!""Come with me" he said bluntly. He dragged me up the stairs towards the teacher's rooms. He stopped at the nearest door and rammed it twice. A woman with red hair opened it. "Yes Logan what is it?""Logan?" I laughed. "Shut up! Do you know who this is?" The woman looked at me up and down before turning towards Logan. "I'm guessing Jenna Ross our newest student slash guest and a very witty one in fact. She could give you a run for your money Logan." _"Could this woman read my mind?"_

Logan let go of my arm. "Why don't I know of this?" He was getting that reddish look on his face again. "Because you don't read the news letters" the woman said bluntly. Logan looked like he was about to explode with rage, but he just turned around and stormed off. "I'm sorry about that" the woman said. "I'm Jean Grey one of the teachers here""Hi. Well you already know me""Don't mind Logan he's just a hot head. Should I show you to your room?""No its fine. I'll find my way." What a day.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The next day I was awaken by Kitty rummaging in a trunk. At first I tried to ignore it, but then I gave up and got up. Kitty found what she was looking for and ran out while waving at me. I waved back and decided to take a shower. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a black and white stripped sweater. Before I could reach the door handle a puff of blue smoke appeared next to me. I screamed when a blue man walked out of the smoke. "Sorry wrong room" he said in a German accent. _"What's with this place and people appearing out of nowhere!"_

With my heart pounding madly from the scare I went down to the kitchen to get some food, but on my way I bumped into a woman with white hair. She was apparently looking for me. "There you are" I just stared at her in confusion. "I'm Ororo Monroe. I'm here to hear if you decided on your future plans""Oh, yeah I haven't given it much thought, but I would like to continue with my studies in Geography." The woman gave a slight grin. "Interesting subject. Which part?""We'', basically everything, but mostly climatology" "Ah I see, well why don't we meet up later and talk about this further?" I nodded.

The rest of my day consisted out of hanging out with Rogue and having the Professor look in on me every few hours. I also met more of the teachers and a few students. Before I noticed it, it was after dark and the students went off to bed. Still having too much energy I decided to go take a walk outside.

The air was cold, but clear and the wind blew slightly. The stars were clearly visible with the moon half full. It was a beautiful night. While walking I heard footsteps behind me. I jumped when I saw Logan following me. "Am I still your suspect?" I mocked. I could see the anger in his eyes, but instead he replied. "Uh, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was a bit foolish" I wanted to say something witty, but something held me back. "It's okay Logan" Logan stuffed his hands into his jeans. I could see he was looking out of place again. I guess he's new to apologies.

"You mind joining me for a walk?" I asked. He hesitated, but nodded. We walked together around the school in silence. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, just soothing. After a while Logan broke the silence. "So if you're not a student the…" but before he could finish his sentence I answered. "I'm a late bloomer" "Oh" was all Logan said.

He wasn't so bad. A bit short tempered, but okay. Maybe people judge him too easily. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was staring at the ground. Damn was I that uncomfortable to talk to? We only walked once around the school building when we decided to go to bed.

While we were walking halfway up the steps I froze clutching my head. "What's wrong?" Logan asked. "Head hurts" I said between gasps. _"Not again, please not again" _I kept repeating in my head. Logan was standing close and I didn't want to hurt him. I wanted to yell at him to run, but I couldn't. The last time this happened the students weren't very close and they were flung to the walls. Logan was standing in front of me his hands grasping my shoulders.

"What's happening kid? Are you going to faint or something? Did you eat?" Logan looked angry again, but I could also see fear in his eyes. The headaches got worse, but no force-fields yet. I tried to speak, but all that came out was a jell. All I remembered after that was Logan picking me up then blank. _"Please don't let me hurt him"_ I didn't know why I said that to myself.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it's a little short, but I just had to end it like this. Builds tension! Ha-ha! Please review. It keeps me going.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for reviewing. They were awesome and very motivating. It makes me feel good about my stories. Here is my next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I do not own X-men (again)**

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

I heard voices beside me and opened my eyes. I woke up in Jeans office on a patient's bed. She was hovering over me trying to wake me up. "Miss Grey?" I mumbled. She smiled. "You know you're old enough to call me Jean. We don't have much of an age difference." I laughed softly. "What happened?" I asked, but before anyone could answer it dawned upon me.

"Did I break anything? Is Logan okay? Did I hurt him? Kill him!?" I was starting to become hysterical. Jean put her hands on my shoulders to calm me. "Hold on now, relax. You just passed out. Nothing bad really happened.""What do you mean nothing bad _really_ happened?" Jean giggled. Whatever I did must be funny to her. "You just cracked a few windows, nothing serious." I studied her carefully. "You sure that's it?" I could see she was holding back a laugh. "Yes I'm sure"

I wanted to tell her I didn't believe her, but I was interrupted by the Professor who had just entered. "Is she alright?" he asked coming to a standstill beside the bed. "Yes she's fine Professor. I'm just glad Logan was there to catch her or ells she would have gotten a concussion."He nodded at Jean and thanked her for her help. I also thanked her when she left. "Are you feeling okay child?" the Professor asked when we were alone. I didn't answer, just nodded. The Professor gazed at the door as if he was hearing something. He smiled. "I believe someone out there is eager to see you"

The door flew open by itself revealing Logan behind it. He was standing with his fist in the air. He probably wanted to knock. He came and stood at the foot of my bed. "Hello Professor uh thanks for opening the door.""No problem Logan. I'll just leave you two alone. I have to organize a staff meeting anyway." He said his goodbyes and went off. Logan stood there for a while emotionless and silent. He was probably thinking of what to say. I couldn't take the suspense so I started talking. "I'm truly sorry if I hurt you." His head shot up at my sentence.

"No, you didn't hurt me at all. Scott is the one who got the blow." "What!?" I said in shock. I knew who Scott was; he helped me take up my luggage when I first got here. He also escorted me and my parent to the Professors office. He was very nice, but he always wore a strange pair of sunglasses for some reason.

"Yeah, pretty boy was busy fixing one of the windows when one of your force-fields knocked him straight of the ladder." So that's what Jean was laughing about. Logan seemed amused by what happened as well. I on the other hand wanted the earth to suck me in. "Don't feel bad about it. He didn't get hurt. If it makes you feel any better you actually did me a favor." I only glared at him.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

The Professor was in his oval office. Storm, Jean and Scott were also present. Logan was still with Jenna in Jeans office. "I called this staff meeting to talk about something serious." The entire staff became tense. "What is it Professor? Danger? A new kind of evil?" Storm asked. "Danger yes. Evil no." "It's about Jenna isn't it Professor?" The Professor nodded in Jeans direction. She was a smart girl.

"Yes your right. I'm concerned of her well being and those of the student. I found the reason for her powers exploding all the time." The staff leaned in, curious. They were also pondering about the subject. "The fact that she tries to keep her powers locked up makes it build up. When her brain can't store it anymore it unleashes it." The staff sat quiet absorbing the new information. "Why does she lock up her powers?" Scott asked who was sporting a bandage over his nose. "I'm guessing she's just scared. Scared that what happened today will happen again."

"What are we going to do about it?" Storm asked. "She is going to need our help to learn to let go. She has to learn that it's safe to use it when it's controlled." Jean looked concerned. "What if she doesn't learn to use her powers?" The Professor hoped that question wouldn't come up. "If she keeps on locking up her powers she could give herself brain damage or even worse, unleash a force-field so strong it can have the power of an atom bomb."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

After a few days of being monitored by Jean I was free to go outside again. Kitty and Rouge practically jumped me when they saw me. "Are you okay? We were so worried." I was surprised by their reaction. "Aren't you guys angry or scared at me?" They looked at me in shock. "Why would we be scared?" "I broke almost all of the windows and nearly killed one of the teachers!" They both started laughing. "Jenna, these things happen a lot! I almost sucked the life out of Logan once. We all struggle in the beginning." Rouge said.

For once in my life since this all happened I actually felt like people understood what I was going through. These people didn't judge me; in fact they go through the same things I go through. I suddenly got a warm feeling in my heart. Maybe living here in mutant high wasn't going to be so bad. Maybe it would feel more like home than my old home did. I couldn't say anything so I just hugged what I knew was going to be my new best friends. I guess for once fate decided to go easy on me.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**Well thanks to all my loyal readers for reading again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews would be loved. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Hope you all are ready for another chapter.**** A little romance is coming. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for my loyal reviewers for reviewing; I hope to get more as the story continues.**

**I do not own X-men, only the character Jenna Ross.**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Two weeks have passed since the incident and I was starting to feel better about it. I apologized to Scott who said he wasn't mad at all. I hoped that he was telling the truth though. I was also starting to get the hang of my classes. I had my geography studies with Storm who was really good. She could easily change the weather or clouds to give me examples of my work. I also had a class with the Professor. He helped me control my powers and just getting the hang of it. He thought me why my powers exploded all the time and how to avoid it as well.

A few weeks before Valentine's Day Jean and Scott took the students to the mall to buy the things they may need. I on the other hand was very hesitant about the outing. "Come on Jenna. Why don't you want to come with us? We rarely get this type of opportunity." Kitty pleaded. "Sorry guys, but I just don't like shopping. Maybe next time, okay?" Kitty was disappointed, but let me be. I decided to walk around the school for a while. There are places I haven't even seen yet, like the garage. Maybe there would be some fancy cars.

The garage was humongous! It could easily hold 30 cars! There were hummers, range rovers even a few hardcore bikes. As I neared the section where the bikes were I saw a big figure underneath one of the bikes. I recognized the big body instantly. "Hey Logan. Need any help?" He shot up and banged his head against one of the steel pipes on the side. "Ouch!" he yelled. "Crap!" I said then rushed towards him to help. "I'm sorry didn't mean to frighten you." As I touched his arm a shot of electricity rushed through my arm. By the look of his reaction I could tell he felt it too.

He quickly pulled his arm from my grasp. "What are you doing here?! Aren't you suppose to be at the mall or something!?" I forgot about his temper. "Don't get mad at me! I said sorry!" He got an angry look in his eyes, but it didn't last long. "Sorry." He finally said. "It's okay. I frightened you.""It's not an excuse to go off on you." He quickly babbled. His eyes caught mine and it stayed that way for a while. Both of us just staring at each other. Realizing what I was doing I broke the gaze. "Sorry if I was interrupting you." I quickly said. He was still staring at me when he spoke. "I had just finished actually.""Want to get something to drink then? You must be thirsty.""Okay"

We sat at one of the kitchen tables. A bottle of water in my hand and a coke in his. "So how is your training going with the Professor?" he said. "Good, I think I'm getting the hang of it actually." "Could you show me?" he asked placing his can of coke in front of him. I was hesitant. The Professor was always there in case something went wrong and I never did it outside of his class. "I guess I could show you, but it won't be extreme. I just started using it." Logan shrugged and indicated for me to continue. I consecrated on the can of coke and slowly, but surely I moved the coke forward with the force-field. Logan crabbed the coke before it fell off the table.

"Impressive." He said. I blushed slightly. "It's a powerful power. With some more practice you could become very strong." "I don't think so. Even just a small maneuver like that makes my head hurt a lot!" I said rubbing my temples. "You will get use to it. We all do." I smiled at him. "What's your power?" I asked when I realized I didn't know. Logan placed his hand in front of him and three rows of claws which looked like knifes came out of his knuckles. "Wow" was all I could say. I touched the tip of one knife slightly. "Does it hurt when they come out?" I asked. Logan nodded. "Jip." I raised my eyebrows. "It must suck then." Logan snickered. "It has its privileges."

I traced the lines of his claws. Stopping just before his skin started. Sometimes I would accidently touch it and the spark would shoot through us again. Strange enough after a while we both didn't mind. We must have been sitting like this for a while, because we were interrupted a while later by Rouge clearing her throat to brake us apart. "Am I interrupting something?" she said with a smirk. "No. I was just about to leave. See you around Jenna." "Bye" I said, but he was already out the door. Rouge's eyes left Logan and fixed themselves on me. "What was that?" she said. "What?" I said trying to sound confused.

"Don't act dumb Jenna. Old wolverine nearly never talks to anyone and you two were making goo-goo eyes at each other." "Nothing happened! He just showed me his claws." I said simply, but for some reason I felt like a kid being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Rouge was clearly not convinced, but being the person she was, she changed the subject. "I bought Bobby some Hugo Boss for Valentine's Day. Do you think that is okay?" "Just fine I added." Glad that she didn't continue with the subject. I barely knew what happened.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That night Logan lay tossing and turning in his bed. His head was too busy to sleep. _"Why is this girl so nice to me?" _The people in the school didn't like him much; they actually feared him in a way. Most of the teachers also thought he was a hot head. Logan knew he wasn't the most pleasant person to be around, so why did this girl start talking to him. It's not the fact that he hated being around Jenna. He actually thought her presence was refreshing and he craved to be around her. It was the fact that she talked to him that stunned him.

He couldn't get her image out of his head. Her beautiful eyes sparkling with so much life, her thick brown hair that blew with the wind and her voice which echoed in his mind. Logan started beating his pillow. _"What's wrong with me?! Wasn't I suppose to be this heartless animal!?!"_ Logan hated to admit it to himself, but he was starting to grow fond of Jenna. He actually wanted to be around her.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Meanwhile Jenna was having the same problem. Logan didn't want to leave her mind either. _"He's so moody! How I can't fall for a guy like him and come to think of it how old is he really!"_ Even though she kept repeating this same sentence over and over in her head she knew she was lying to herself. She was falling for the wolverine and she was falling hard. The question actually was: Is faith toying with her again or for once is she being given a good chance? Both Jenna and Logan fell asleep that night, both in each other's dreams.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**There you go chapter 4! Hope you all enjoyed it and that everyone is pleased. PLEASE review. I would really appreciate it. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we ****go! Chapter 5! Hope you all enjoy! I would like to give a special thank you to 00BodySnatcher for your motivating messages. It helped me a lot. Can't wait to read what you all have to say.**

**I don't own X-men.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

There was only a week left before Valentine's Day and the entire school was made up in Valentine's Day decorations. There were flowers, hearts and banners all in red or pink. I was helping Storm decorate the living room with cut-out red hearts. "You guys make a big issue out of this, don't you?" Storm laughed. "It's for the students. They rarely get a chance to go out so we try to keep the place fun for them." "It's nice that you all care about them so much." "After a while they feel like your own children."

I could see that Storm really loved her job. We were pleased with our creation when we were finished. "So, I heard you and Logan are spending a lot of time together." Storm said hesitantly. She was probably scared of overstepping some boundaries. "Yeah, he seems like a nice guy to me." "I'm glad he has at least someone to talk to. He never communicated with anyone until you came along." I smiled. Logan doesn't seem like the guy that everyone says he is.

Strom thanked me for my help. I was walking up towards my room when I found Logan in front of my door. "Hey" "Hi. I was looking for you." He started to look nervous. "Yes?" Whatever he was about to say was making him feel uncomfortable. He was stuttering and even fiddling with his hands. "Well I was wondering if you would like to come out with me on a bike ride? You haven't been out since you got here." A small smile formed on my lips. In a way I was hoping for something like this. "Sure I would love that."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Magneto was staring out a window of an old apartment building. He had called a meeting with his henchmen to talk about his latest plan. "I have received information about a new student that has arrived at Xavier's school" "So? New students arrive there every day and even if they do have a superior power they would be too young." Mystique said sounding bored.

Magneto got a wicked smile on his face. "This student is not a child. Her power, if kept locked inside her head will generate enough force to explode. It will have the power of an atom bomb." The entire crew sat forward, clearly now interested. They all had smirks on their faces. "We could use her to blow up Xavier's school. With them out of the way nothing will stop us." "This may be one of your best plans yet." Said Mystique.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

I was having the time of my life! I never been on the back of a motorcycle before, but after today I knew I wanted to own one. After hours of riding we stopped to rest and refuel. "How was the ride? You enjoy it?" "Are you kidding me that was amazing!" Logan laughed. "I guess I made you addicted." We decided to take a little break by one of the city parks. We sat on a bench, both drinking a bottle of water.

"So have you gotten settled in?" "Yeah, I'm use to living there now." The sun was starting to set and a cold wind was starting to pick up. I rubbed my shoulders. "Are you cold?" Logan asked. I nodded. In my rush to get out of the house I forgot to pack a thicker jacket. Logan took of his leather jacket and threw it over my shoulders. Shocked by his action all I could say was. "Thanks" We sat there a little while longer just watching the sun set. Even with Logan's jacket I was still shivering. Logan placed his arm around my shoulders. Sparks of electricity shot through us again, but neither of us minded.

When I got back to my room I couldn't stop smiling. Kitty was already in the room busy with some homework. "Where have you been all day?" she asked. I looked at her and smiled. I was so ecstatic I couldn't speak. Her eyes widened when she saw my expression. "You were with Logan weren't you?" I nodded still unable to talk. Kitty got a smile on her face. "You kissed him!?!" I nodded again and we both started a happy dance in the middle of the room. "I can't believe it! You tamed the wolverine." "I know, but I hope this doesn't end badly." Kitty instantly stopped jumping up and down.

"Why would it end badly?" I sat on my bed staring at my hands. I never told anyone about my feelings or anything like that. "Fate is my enemy. Every time something good happens something bad will always follow to mess it up." Kitty came and sat next to me. She placed her arms around my shoulders and gave me a hug. "I don't think anything bad will happen here. It's Logan we are talking about. Nothing scares him away." I hugged Kitty back. "Maybe you're right." That night I slept better than I ever slept in years.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Logan was standing near his bedroom window. Some kids were walking outside hand in hand. The sight of them made Logan smile. He never thought that one of those couples down there could one day be him. The memory of he and Jenna's day was still playing over and over in his mind. Especially the kiss. Logan drew his hand through his hair. He still couldn't believe that it had happened.

After drinking their drinks and watching the sunset they decided to go home. As Jenna got up she lost her balance and fell against him. With both their bodies touching and electric vibes running through them madly Logan bent down and kissed her. He thought her first reaction would be to pull away, but instead she kissed him back. The kiss felt like forever even though it was only a few seconds. They rode back and Jenna was holding him more tightly. It was one of the best moments in his life, but at the same time it scared him.

Logan's life was always filled with danger and destruction. The last thing he wanted to do was put the girl that he now knows he loves in danger. The problem was: letting her go wasn't an option. Logan went to bed not believing what he had just thought. He loves her. He loves Jenna Ross.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are welcome. ****Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again. Sorry for the delay I have had some computer problems the past few weeks (and I still am) Okay enough bad news here is chapter 6. Enjoy!**

**I do not own X-men.**

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

1 month later

I was sitting on the couch in the living room a cup of coffee in hand. I was paging through the channels of the television. Rogue and Bobby were there as well. I could see they were getting frustrated with my ability to not pick a channel. "Would you please pick something already Jen?" Rogue said. "Sorry guys" I said and stopped at a movie. I was getting anxious. Logan was on a mission with Storm and Scott. It was passed midnight and he still wasn't home.

Rogue probably noticed my anxiousness. "Don't worry Jen he will be back soon." I gave her a convincing smile. I won't stop worrying until he is home. We sat quietly and watched the movie. The movie had something to do with aliens and Will Smith, but I didn't really watch. I was actually staring at the clack that was hanging on the wall. _"I swear if he's not home in 10 minutes I'm going to scream"_ At that moment I heard the familiar footsteps of army boots coming up the hall.

I jumped over the couch and ran down the hall. I heard right. Logan was walking up the hall. When he saw me a slight grin grew on his face. "Hey Hun…" but before he could finish I jumped him. He caught me in mid air and held me tight. "I was so worried about you. You were gone almost 5 hours." Logan kissed my forehead before he spoke. "Sorry. These things take long." I knew Logan couldn't tell me about their missions since it was top secret.

Storm came into view moments after. "I see Jenna's happy to see you Logan" Logan gave a deep laugh. "That's my girl." I blushed slightly. I still had to get use to Logan's affectionate side and sometimes so did everybody ells. "Shouldn't you guys be in bed?" Storm scold at Rogue and Bobby. "We were just keeping Jenna company" Bobby added in defense. Storm just gave them one look and they ran off to bed. Storm smiled at herself, obviously proud at the obedience.

"Storms got a point. Its late and we all should get to bed." Logan added. I frowned. "But you just got back." Logan squeezed my hand. "I know, but I have to discuss a few things with Jean so I will be busy all night." "Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Logan kissed me tenderly. "Looking forward to it" I watched him walk with Storm to Jeans office. I didn't actually want to go to bed.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

I walked slowly to my bedroom. I wasn't in a hurry to get to bed. I guess I was over tired. As I rounded a corner near the girls bedrooms a saw Bobby standing next to my bedroom door. "Bobby? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Bobby shook his head. "Oh I get it. You came to visit Rogue" I said with a smile. Bobby looked up at seriously. Something was on his mind. "What is the matter? You had a fight with Rogue or something?"

"No, I actually wanted to talk to you." I was confused. What would he want to talk to me about? "I'm concerned about you and Logan." The statement caught me off guard. Bobby never mentioned this before or showed any sighs. Bobby continued. "I felt like you needed to know this Jenna. You are my friend after all. A few months ago before you came here Logan was in love with Jean." I didn't understand. "But Jean is dating Scott?" Bobby nodded. "Yes, that's why they never got together."

"So what are you trying to say?" I asked. "I think Logan isn't over Jean." "No way. Sorry Bobby, but I don't believe you." Bobby sighed. "I didn't want to do this, but you are my friend and I have to. Come with me" I followed Bobby. We were heading towards Jean's office. "We will get in trouble if we get caught" I said. "Then we just have to be careful." He replied. There was no one out and about since it was so late.

We stopped when we saw the office door. "Now what?" I asked. "There is a window next to the door. You can see for yourself." I wanted to show Bobby wrong. I wanted to show him that Logan was in love with me and only me. I walked towards the window my confidence high. I gestured for Bobby to come closer. I looked through the window. Logan was sitting on a chair while Jean was talking. Nothing unusual. "See! Nothing." I whispered. "Hold on. Let's watch a while."

After a few minutes nothing happened and from what I could hear they were talking about work. I wanted to leave, but something caught my eye. I swear Logan and Jean were looking into each other's eyes. I could feel the chemistry oozing from them. Hopefully I was wrong. I had to be wrong. Bobby saw my expression. "You see the connection to?" I shook my head. "They are just good friends and I know Logan." "Not to be rude Jenna, but you haven't been dating him long."

I was getting tired of this. "I'm going to bed." Bobby placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Jenna. I just wanted to warn you." I nodded then darted off. I was confused. I knew Logan wouldn't cheat on me, but at the same time I couldn't shake off the connection I saw between them. I hoped I was wrong. I didn't sleep well that night. I kept dreaming about Logan and Jean together. I even woke up with tears in my eyes once. I kept telling myself that I was stupid, but I couldn't help but doubt my own words. Did I really know the real Logan?

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**There you go. I hope you all enjoyed it. I promise I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Reviews are always welcome. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to new and old readers! I hope you had a fun day and I hope you are ready for chapter 7.**

**I do not own X-men; I only own the character Jenna Ross.**

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

The next day I was in a bad mood. I didn't get enough sleep and the entire incident with Bobby made me confused. I still didn't believe him though. I was heading towards the garage where I knew Logan would be. "Hey Logan…" I froze in place. Jean was there with him, smiling all the way. "Hey Jenna." She said. "Hey" I replied. Logan came over to hug me and when he did I felt relaxed again. Bobby was wrong.

"Did I interrupt a meeting?" I asked. "Not at all. We were just discussing what happened last night." "What happened?" I asked curious. Logan answered this time. "Someone broke into the mansion." I was shocked. "How did that happen?" "We don't know. Someone got through all the security." "Don't worry we are all looking into it." Jean reassured me. She then said goodbye then left us alone.

"So did you sleep well?" Logan asked. "Not really" I replied. I was starting to feel guilty now for thinking all those things about Logan. "Bobby came to me last night." Logan raised an eyebrow. "He told me that you still had feelings for Jean." I saw Logan face go red with anger. He was shaking. This didn't look good. Logan took a few steps towards me. He started screaming. "And you believed him!?" I flinched. I wasn't use to him yelling at me. I was use to him yelling at other people though.

"No! I didn't. I never did." My words came out as mumbles. Logan didn't look reassured. "You did believe him Jenna! I saw the look on your face when you saw Jean here." "Yes I was shocked, but I thought nothing of it." The harder Logan screamed the softer my voice got until it was only a whisper. "I'm sorry Logan." "Sorry is not enough." Logan stormed out leaving me alone in the garage. I was shaking and I didn't know what to do. I heard someone coming closer. It was Bobby. He stood next to me. "Are you okay?" "No" I started to cry then.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Logan was storming through the mansion. Hitting the walls every now and then. _"How could she believe that?!" _He was heading towards his room, but on his way he walked into Bobby. "Hey Logan. How's it going?" Now Logan was furious. He grabbed Bobby's shoulder and threw him against the wall. "What is your problem with me?! Why won't you leave me and Jenna alone?!" Bobby struggled to speak under Logan's grasp. "What are you talking about?" Logan loosened his grasp. "You told Jenna I had feelings for Jean."

"Dude you have lost it! I haven't talk to Jenna since you came home yesterday night." Logan froze. "What?" Bobby shook his head. "Have you lost your hearing to?" Panic spread across Logan's face. "Mystique" Logan said. "I'm not following." "Mystique is the one who broke in last night! Jenna!" Suddenly they heard class breaking. Logan ran back towards the garage to find Jenna gone. The place was wrecked. The tools were laying everywhere and the windows were broken. Jenna obviously put up a fight, but it seems that they got her. Logan sank to his knees. This couldn't be happening.

The professor came in moments later. "Magneto has Jenna" Logan whispered. The Professor put his hand on Logan's back. "We will find her Logan, but we have to hurry."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

I was scared. All I could remember was Bobby turning into this blue woman and I unleashed one of my force-fields, but then it all went black. Now I was in a dark room all alone and something heavy was on my head. I tried to move my hands, but they were tied together. When my eyes started to gain focus I saw an old man in front of me. "Hello my dear." I didn't move. I stared at him and after a while I realized who it was. "Magneto!"

I heard laughter coming from the shadows. The blue woman came into view. My anger rose. "You! Who the hell are you?!" Mystique laughed again. "You have been hanging around your boyfriend too long. You are starting to get his temper." I wanted so badly to kick her or squish her against the wall with one of my force-fields. FORCE-FIELDS! I forgot about my powers. I tried to unleash one, but all that happened was a painful shock forming in my brain. I screamed from the pain.

"No use doing that my dear. It will only cause you pain." When the pain subsided I spoke. "What have you done to me?" Magneto came closer. "This contraption on your head is keeping your powers in your head." I was starting to get scared again. The Professor told me what would happen if I kept my powers locked up. "You are crazy. If my powers are kept inside too long it will explode." "Oh yes I know my dear. I'm going to use you to blow up your school." I started shaking. "You can't." I whispered.

"But my dear I already am." They all laughed again. I was going into shock. I wanted to get out of here! Warn Logan and the others. This is all my fault. Fait was toying with me again.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Okay everyone I want you all to try your best to find Jenna. We don't know what Magneto's plan is, but we have to find out soon." The Professor was looking at his team. "You all have your orders so get out there." The door of the Professors office opened revealing Kitty, Rogue and Bobby. "We want to help find Jenna." The Professor knew better than to argue. "Of course" They all left. Logan was the last to leave and the Professor stopped him. "Logan, we will find her. I promise you."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Thank y****ou for reading and thanks to everyone who put me on their favorite story list. It really means a lot to me. I'm truly honored. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. Hope it you all had a fantastic day. Thank you for ****reading. Here is chapter 8**

**I do not own X-men**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Logan felt destroyed inside. He just came back from the search party and to his disappointment empty handed. They couldn't find her anywhere and to make it worse they didn't even know why they wanted her. He sat on his bed. His face buried in his hands. The girl of his dreams is in danger and he couldn't help her. What hurt him even more were his last words to her._ "Screaming as always"_

Suddenly Storm burst into his room. She was out of breath and she looked concerned. "What is it? Have you found her?" Storm stared at him in fear. "No, they came here." Logan shot up, claws extended. He shot past Storm. "Logan wait!" she yelled after him, but it was too late he was already halfway down the hall. Logan was running towards the Professors office. The door was already open and the entire team was assembled.

Everyone stared at him when he entered. "Logan I know Jenna is special to you, but you have to stay calm." "I am calm!" The Professor pointed at his claws. Logan drew them back. Slightly embarrassed Logan asked. "So what are we going to do?" The Professor stared out the window where you could see Magneto standing with Jenna in hand. He then turned towards his team. "We wait and see what they want. Maybe I could get into their thoughts if I'm lucky."

Logan didn't like the plan at all. "We can't wait! What if he kills her!?" Jean put her arms around Logan's shoulders. "Relax Logan. The Professor knows what he is doing." Logan nodded. He stared out the window where Jenna stood next to Magneto. She looked scared. Logan's insides gave a twist. If he didn't lose his temper he could have protected her. _"Don't worry Hun I'll get you back. I promise"_

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

The air was cold outside. It made my skins shoot out Goosebumps. "You won't get away with this." I threatened. Magneto just grinned. I was starting to lose my cool with this freak. "What are you waiting for anyway?" I asked annoyed. Magneto turned towards me. "We are waiting on you. Those powers can't be locked up for much longer." It was true. I was already starting to get headaches and because my powers were much stronger I couldn't keep them in for very long.

I wasn't ashamed of my powers anymore. I actually started using them for everyday tasks. I wanted to do something, but I couldn't use my powers or get away to warn them. The rest of Magneto's army were scattered all around us. Just in case the Professor sent his team in to fight. While I was in thought I heard a voice. _"Jenna? Jenna can you hear me?"_ It took me a while to realize it was the Professor.

"_Yes" _I replied. _"Are you hurt?" "No" _I answered. _"That's good. Do you by any chance know Magneto's plan?" _I smiled on the inside. I could finally warn them._ "Yes! He's planning on blowing up the school and he's going…"_ Before I could finish the connection broke off. Magneto smiled next to me. "You didn't think I was that stupid did you?" he said. "That helmet you're wearing will now block any telekinetic access. I wanted to start screaming and crying at the same time. I turned towards Magneto. I wanted to hit him, but the worst pain went through my brain.

I sank down towards the floor clutching my head in pain. I started screaming and I couldn't stop. It was the same pain I had when I passed out a few months ago and it was getting worse. Magneto stood over me. I could see his smile getting wider. "Get readies everyone. It's almost time. My screams filled the night as I hoped that a miracle would happen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Logan was sitting in a chair in the Professors office. The Professor already explained about Magneto's plan. Kitty, Storm and Scott were searching the school for explosives. "Professor if they wanted to blow up the school why did they take Jenna?" "I don't know Logan, but we just have to stay calm." Logan was getting inpatient and fast. Suddenly Jenna's screams were heard. Logan and the Professor then knew instantly what Magneto's plan was. "Jenna!" was all Logan said before he ran out the door the rest of the team not far behind.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Logan reached the clearing where Magneto was. His claws were already extended and he was ready to fight. As he got closer he saw Jenna curled up in a fetal position. She was shaking and holding back her screams. They didn't have much time. The rest of the X-men arrived moments after. "Let her go Magneto! Or I'll have to rip your limbs off!" Logan yelled. "Temper temper Logan." Those were the last words spoken before the fight broke out.

Jenna could hear the commotion, but she couldn't move. She looked up and saw everybody in combat. They were all fighting for her and she would be their death. A tear fell from her eye. They were all there. Logan, the teachers even the students. She saw Kitty fighting alongside Jean. She was so tiny and friendly. She didn't deserve to be here she thought while the aches grew stronger and stronger.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. We are nearing the end of my story so I would just like to say thank you to all of my loyal readers and reviewers. You all kept me going. ****Until the next chapter. Goodbye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again. I'm sorry to say, but this is the last chapter of my story. I hope you enjoyed every second of it. I really appreciate everyone for reading. You all made this story worth writing.**

**I do not own X-men only the character Jenna Ross.**

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Jenna lay on the grass. Her head felt like it would explode. She had to do something or her friends and her love would die. She got an idea. _"Maybe I could use my powers to lift the_ _helmet of my head."_ When she tried to release her powers the pain only got worse. She couldn't do this. This was hopeless. Tears started running down her cheek.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Logan was fighting harder than he ever did in his life. All he could think about was Jenna. He needed to save her. He needed to tell her he loved her. He fought off every person who came near him and when he reached Magneto he was ready. "You are going to pay for this metal head!" Logan growled. Logan stormed Magneto who easily held him at bay since Logan's skeleton was made out of metal. Magneto lifted him into the air.

"Logan, Logan when are you going to learn." Logan could barley breath. Magneto was crushing him. "You won't get away with this." Logan managed to choke out. Everyone ells were in a fight of their own. No one could help Logan out. "I think I already have Wolverine." Logan growled. He prayed for a miracle. "Let him go!" a familiar voice said behind Magneto. Logan never saw a more beautiful sight.

It was Jenna. She was stumbling forward. Logan wanted to shout at her to get back, but all that came out were grunts. Magneto looked puzzled. "How did you get out of the helmet?" Jenna gave him a grin. "I'm stronger than you think. Jenna unleashed a force-field which slammed into Magneto, knocking him off his feet. Logan fell on the ground with a thud. Jenna rushed to his side. "Are you okay?" Logan looked up at her. A huge smile on his face. "Never better Hun." Logan came forward for a kiss, but Jenna stopped him. "Just a second."

As Magneto got up Jenna hit him with another force-field. This one slammed him into a nearby wall. All around her the team was winning their battles. Magneto's army was on the run. Mystique took Magneto and ran off. Jenna was relieved when they were gone. She walked back towards Logan, but fell down half way. Logan filled the space between them. "Jen are you okay?" Logan said concerned. Jenna was smiling. "Yes. Know that I have you."

Logan kissed her tenderly. He wanted to do that so badly. "I love you Jenna." "I love you Logan." They kissed again, but this time they were interrupted. "If you two don't mind it's getting cold." Scott said. Logan exposed hid middle claw at him then continued kissing Jenna.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

A few months later (The night before Charismas)

Time flew by since the incident with Magneto. It was already Charismas. The mansion was done up beautifully! The charismas decorations where beautiful and were on every wall. Even the bathrooms were made up in red and green. In the middle of the living room was a humongous tree which was decorated in silver and gold. Presents were packed on top of each other and were practically everywhere. The kids were picking them up and shacking them to find out what was inside. "Stop it you guys. You know you have to wait until tomorrow." Jenna told a curly haired boy. "Sorry miss Ross." The boy said.

Jenna was now a teacher at Mutant High. She taught Geography and sometimes P.E. Surprisingly it was an easy decision to make. She and Logan now also lived together in the same room after a few pleads to the Professor. Life was looking up for her once again. Her job today was to pack and look after all the presents. If they didn't watch out the kids would steal them all before tomorrow. "Hey Jen we got more presents for you." Bobby said. He placed about 16 boxes of all sizes in front of her. Jenna sighed. "Great. I hope we have space." All the presents were already named so the children could find them easily. Jenna started packing the new presents under the tree.

"So did you get Rogue those earrings that she wanted?" Bobby helped Jenna pack. "My lips are sealed he said with a smile. He obviously did. "What did you get Logan?" "A new punching bag. His old one is kind of broken." Bobby laughed. "O yeah, that's sounds like old Wolverine." Jenna reached for a small box. It could easily fit into the palm of her hand. It had her name on it. Jenna's mouth dropped. Bobby's eyes widened. "You don't think that's a ring do you?" he asked. Jenna smiled. "I don't know." She shook it lightly. It didn't make a sound.

"Stop that. You know the rules. You have to wait until tomorrow." Logan said behind her. She glared at him playfully. "That's just mean." She said. Logan picked her up from the floor and into his arms. The little children around her giggled. "You want to go for a bike ride?" "Does Scott know your stealing his bike again?" "What pretty boy doesn't know won't hurt him." Jenna laughed. "You know I'll never say never to a bike ride with you, but there is one condition" Logan frowned. "What?" "I'm driving." Logan shook his head. "Women! You got to love them." He then bent down and kissed her.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**That's the end of my story. Th****ank you all so much for reading. I really enjoyed writing this fanfic. I had so much fun with it. I hope my next story has as many faithful readers as this one. See you all around. Can't wait to read your last reviews. Thank you all once again.**


End file.
